ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Sky Dragons
The Sky Dragons are well a series of Dragon-Type monsters. Half are LIGHT the other half are DARK. Also being half LIGHT and half DARK you can easily turn the Deck into a Twilight Deck. Playing Style The Sky Dragons do as what the sky does, they cycle between periods (Dawn -> Morning -> Noon -> Evening -> Night -> Midnight -> Dawn, cycle restarts) although Twilight is part of this Twilight appears in 2 areas after Dawn and after Evening this being it does not fit in the group. With this in mind the Sky Dragons cycle starting from weak monsters to strong monsters then back to weak. Everyone part of this archetype as the effect "When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Sky Dragon from your Graveyard." Save "Sky Dragon - Crepusclum". So Sky Dragons have a heavy relies on the Graveyard. The Sky Dragons Level go from 2, 4, 6, 8 and also this is how the cycle appears as (2 -> 4 -> 6 -> 2) with 8 as the exception. The level 4s are the basic monster with no other effect other then the effect every Sky Dragon has. The level 6s have effect that assist them with attacks. The level 2s have effects that gives you Hand Advantage. The ace Sky Dragons gain extra abilities if their Field Spell, Caelum Mudus, is on the field, also they have Special effects on their own which grants great Field Advantage. The ace Sky Dragon (Sol Solis and Luna) also lets them summon the strongest monster "Labores, Master Of The Day" which has the effect of both. although Labores is the strongest theres a catch he can only stay on the field while "Eclipse Of The Sun" is on the field, but no worrys just like an eclipse the day still continues. Monsters "Sky Dragon - Sol Solis": Level 8 LIGHT Sky Dragon. Name means Sun. Provides power and immune to being destroyed by card's effect if Caelum Mudus is on the field. His effect is to remove a LIGHT Sky Dragon from your Graveyard, to remove a face-up card on the field. Summons Luna. "Sky Dragon - Luna": Level 8 DARK Sky Dragon. Name means Moon. Provides power and immune to being destroyed by card's effect if Caelum Mudus is on the field. His effect is opposite to Sol which is remove a DARK Sky Dragon from your Graveyard to return a face-down card back to the owner's hand. Summons Sol. "Sky Dragon - Nox Noctic": Level 4 DARK Sky Dragon. Name means Night. basic monster with soild 1800 ATK. Summon Media Nox. "Sky Dragon - Mane": Level 4 LIGHT Sky Dragon. Name means Morning. basic monster with soild 1800 ATK. Summon Nona Hora. "Sky Dragon - Media Nox": Level 6 DARK Sky Dragon. Name means Midnight. Tough monster with 2200 ATK and prevents Spells and Traps from activating while it attacks (Like the Ancient Gears). Summons Diluculo "Sky Dragon - Diluculo": Level 2 LIGHT Sky Dragon. Name means Dawn. Weak monster, but if summoned by another Sky Dragon allows you to return a card from you Graveyard back to your hand. Summons Mane "Sky Dragon - Vesper": Level 2 DARK Sky Dragon. Name means Evening. Weak monster, but if summoned by another Sky Dragon allows you to draw 2 cards. Summons Nox Noctic. "Sky Dragon - Nona Hora": Level 6 LIGHT Sky Dragon. Name means Noon. Tough monster with 2200 ATK and has piercing ability. Summon Vesper. "Sky Dragon - Crepusclum": Level 7 DARK Sky Dragon. Name means Twilight. Summons only by removing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK Sky Dragon from your Graveyard. Solid 2400 ATK provides great attacker. Also while it's in Attack Position it cannot be destroyed the first battle, also any monster that battles it is changed to Defensive Position. Doesn't summon another Sky Dragon. Also seens Twilight appears in both the morning and night it's other effect has it treated as LIGHT as well. Trivia Just like the thought of Sun and Moon being opposite, theses monster's effect are also kinda opposite. ●Diluculo and Vesper: Diluculo provides a card from the graveyard while Vesper allows you to draw cards. ●Sol Solis and Luna: Sol removes a face-up card from the field while Luna returns a face-down card back to the owner's hand. ●Although the card "Eclipse Of The Sun" is a solar eclipse and the monster Labores requires both Luna and Sol it is interesting because Labores can summmon ethier Sol of Luna although a solar eclipse only happens during the day, in such, only Sol would be summoned. This is because there's also a Lunar Eclipse, and Labores means only eclipse, thus not verifying which eclipse it is. Category:Archetype